MARS and VENUS
by Kimchi-Taco
Summary: Rei's best friend in the US, Crystal Sung, moves into Japan and Harumi feels that her territory is being invaded, Tatsuya is developing a new crush, and Kira is starting to loose hope. Will the story end the same with Kira and Rei? Or not? COMPLETED!
1. US Friend Reunion

**MARS and VENUS**  
_ U.S. Friend Reunion_  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own MARS even though I wish. I do own Crystal Sung so no one can use her without my permission!  
  
**Author** **Note**: Hey! It's me LilChicaMichelle! This is my first fanfic so don't go hating me if you don't like it! Thanks a lot for taking your time to read my fanfic!  
  
As the homeroom teacher, Mr. Yoshioka, continued to explain about the sentence structure for the English language, Rei was taking a short nap on his desk. Kira did her best not to pay attention to him and try to concentrate on the lesson. Mr. Yoshioka turned around and was just about to give Rei a very rude awakening when the classroom door opened. Mr. Yoshioka turned his attention toward the door as Tatsuya took this advantage and slammed his foot at the bottom of Rei's chair to wake him up.  
  
Rei looked around confused as he asked, "Why did you wake me up for?"  
  
Tatsuya responded with a dull voice, "Hey, this awakening isn't as bad as how Mr. Yoshioka was going to wake you up."  
  
Mr. Yoshioka turned around and said, "Class I would like to introduce a new student, Crystal Sung."  
  
Rei looked at the girl and noticed something very familiar as he thought, "Light brown hair... hazel eyes... good figure... no, it couldn't be..."  
  
Crystal stood in front of the class and waved a hello as she said, "Hey! What's up everyone?"  
  
Rei then said, "It is! Hey, Crystal!"  
  
Crystal looked over to Rei and said, "Ohhh man! It's the king of jerks! Hey Rei!"  
  
Tatsuya stared at Crystal with a bit of in awe. He could have sworn his felt his heart skip a beat. He felt his whole body shake a bit and he was beginning to sweat. Kira looked at Rei's reaction then looked back down to her desk. Her heart felt like it was growing colder. She tried her best not to be affected by it, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Mr. Yoshioka then said, "Well, Crystal will you sit behind Kira. That is if Kira doesn't mind."  
  
Kira was screaming in her head saying, "No! No! Make her sit somewhere else!"  
  
But she didn't even realize what she truly said, "No I don't mind, sir."  
  
Tatsuya was acting weird as he noticed that the empty desk was right next to him. He held onto to where his heart would be as he watched her walk right next to him. But he dared not to turn his head, but rather just watch her from the corner of his eye. Kira just stared at her desk and tried her best to be invisible again. Then she looked to Rei as he smiled to her and she felt her heart melt. She quickly looked away and back up to the teacher.  
  
During lunch, Crystal and Rei were catching up talking about what had happened when they haven't seen each other.  
  
Crystal grabbed Rei's arm and looked at the bracelet, "Hey! You still have it!"  
  
Rei laughed a bit as he said, "Yeah, I still have it. The only reason why is because ever sense you put it on I was too lazy to take it off."  
  
Crystal then asked, "Say, where is your brother, Sei? I haven't seen him for a long time! Is he in a different class or something?"  
  
Rei looked to the ground and said, "Crystal, he died."  
  
Crystal started to laugh thinking that Rei was joking around. But she looked at Rei's face a bit more and noticed that he was being serious. He tried not to look at Crystal in face because he didn't want to see her sadness. They both sat there in silence and Crystal was holding back the tears that were in her eyes. Kira slowly walked into the silence unaware of the topic, but Rei looked up at Kira and smiled.  
  
Rei stood up and said, "Kira! Come on over here!"  
  
Kira slowly walked over to the two as Rei said, "Crystal this is Kira, you know the one I told you that draws really good? And Kira this is Crystal, my best friend from the U.S."  
  
Crystal took her hand out, forced out a smile and pretended to be happy as she said, "It's very nice to meet you!"  
  
Kira forced herself to smile as she shook Crystal's hand as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Tatsuya walked behind Rei as he said, "Hey Rei."  
  
Rei turned around a bit puzzled, and then he smiled as he said, "Hey Tatsuya! Oh, Tatsuya this is Crystal, Crystal this is Tatsuya."  
  
Crystal took her hand out again as she said, "Very nice to meet you Tatsuya!"  
  
Tatsuya gulped a bit as he took his hand out a bit shaky. He touched her warm soft hand as she shook it gently. He could feel his hand sweat as they shake, but she didn't seem to care as she continued to smile.  
  
Rei tapped Tatsuya on the shoulder and said, "Hey... You can kind of let go of her hand now."  
  
Tatsuya quickly moved his hand away as she laughed and said, "So you skateboard? That is really cool!"  
  
As she brought up that subject he smiled and felt more ease as he said, "Yeah I skateboard. I compete sometimes."  
  
Crystal listened in awe as she said, "Each time I try to get on a skateboard I just fall on my ass!"  
  
Rei looked to Crystal as he asked, "So how is your family?"  
  
Crystal at first didn't say anything for awhile then forced herself to smile as she said, "They're doing great. My dad got a job here and we are doing fine."  
  
Rei patted her on the back and said, "Great! Hey, today maybe we can all hang out at the basketball court."  
  
Crystal shook her head, "Naw, I can't. I got to go home as soon as possible."  
  
Rei shrugged his shoulder and said, "Maybe some other time then."  
  
Crystal nodded as she said, "Yeah. Well I am going to go see if they have any ice cream. Anyone want one?"  
  
Crystal looked to Kira as she quietly said, "No thank you."  
  
Tatsuya shook his head and Rei said, "No thanks."  
  
Crystal walked away from the group as Rei turned to Kira. He smiled and laughed as he usual self which made Kira's heart flutter again. She gave a small smile back to Rei. Kira then thought to herself, "I don't care if he isn't mine to hold... as long as he is happy. As long as he keeps laughing and smiling, then I wouldn't mind. Maybe Crystal can make him happier."  
  
Crystal started walking to the Ice Cream stand and noticed Harumi watching her with an evil look. Crystal turned her head over to her, with a confused look. But she shrugged it off and took her one scoop Rainbow Sherbert ice cream and started walking back.  
  
But she stopped walking when she heard, "Hey you... hold up."  
  
Crystal turned around to notice Harumi walking behind her with her two friends, her hazel eyes looked at them as she said, "Umm... Hi?"  
  
Harumi then said, "Listen to me little American, keep your hands off of Rei. He is mine you understand or maybe you don't fully understand Japanese."  
  
Her friends started laughing but Crystal shrugged as she said, "I can't believe your treating like Rei is some little toy." Harumi glared at Crystal as she continued, "If you truly love him..."  
  
Harumi then yelled, "You will never understand!" as she brought her right hand up and was about to slap Crystal against her cheek but Crystal placed her right arm in front of her hand.  
  
Crystal gave her a stern look as she said, "Look, I am not going to fight over Rei because he is a human person and deserve to choose the person he likes. And plus, he is my friend and nothing more."  
  
Harumi laughed and said in a victorious tone, "You're just scared of me and that is why you are saying that you two are just friends."  
  
Both of Harumi's friends grabbed one of her arms, but she didn't even seem to put up a fight. Now everyone was watching and forming a small circle around the fight. Harumi got up real close to Crystal, so close to the fact she can smell her breath and tell what she had for lunch.  
  
Crystal began to laugh as Harumi said, "Scared?"  
  
Crystal shook her head as she said in an evil whisper, "I'm not going to be the one scared after this."  
  
Crystal then shoved her ice cream into of Harumi's friend causing her to let go of one of her arms. Then she tightened her free fist and slammed it into the other's gut. She fell on her knees holding her stomach and gasping for air. The girl having ice cream all over her face than tried to hit Crystal in the face, but she had grabbed her fist and began to twist it. She cried out for mercy but Crystal did not let go until she was finished dragging her to her knees.  
  
Back in the classroom Tatsuya looked out the window to notice a circle was formed. He looked closer to find out who were the ones fighting. There he noticed it was Harumi and her friends and Crystal.  
  
He jumped to his feet and said, "Rei! Crystal and Harumi and her gang are trying to fight her!"  
  
Rei blinked a bit and looked out the window and said, "Really? Wow."  
  
Tatsuya grabbed Rei's shirt and said, "What if she gets hurt?"  
  
Rei laughed a bit and said, "I think the one we have to worry about is Harumi and her friends."  
  
Tatsuya glared at Rei and ran out of the classroom. Rei stared at Tatsuya a bit confused and shocked on how fast he moved out of the classroom. Kira looked out the window and saw Crystal fight against the three girls.  
  
Then her quiet voice said, "It's over."  
  
Rei shrugged a bit as he sat down again and said, "I figured as much. I never seen anyone defeat Crystal."  
  
Crystal then turned to Harumi and she look at her frightened and shocked, then Crystal whispered loud enough for only Harumi to hear instead of the whole crowd, "What I am going to say is not something out of pride. More like a warning. I was the only girl able to beat up Rei in a fight, ever. So don't think I am some helpless little girl."  
  
Crystal looked to the girl with the ice cream all over her face, she kneeled down and pointed at her face which made the girl cringe a bit and Crystal said, "You owe me another Rainbow Sherbert Ice Cream."  
  
She then stood up and started walking back to the classroom and she heard Harumi yell, "This isn't over yet! You hear me?"  
  
Crystal turned around but she didn't say a word. Then she once again walked toward class acting like nothing had happen. To Crystal, this truly wasn't anything. She has been fighting her whole life, and not even Japan was going to change that.  
  
Then she heard some voices from behind, "Hey, that's the girl, the American girl that beat up Harumi's friend!"  
  
Crystal then thought to herself, "Damn... rumors go through really fast here."  
  
Tatsuya turned the corner to see Crystal walking toward the classroom. He quickly walked over to her gasping for air. His worried eyes looked at Crystal who was giving him a puzzled look but at the same time a happy face.  
  
Tatsuya asked through the breaks of his breath, "You're... not... hurt?"  
  
Crystal smiled as she responded, "I'm fine. You might want to ask those three girls if they are ok. Especially the one with black hair and wearing the skirt, because I think I hit her to hard in the stomach."  
  
Tatsuya let out a sigh as they walked back to the classroom. Crystal looked in and notices that Kira was gone and Rei was staring out the window and watched Harumi and her friends regain themselves.  
  
Rei then sighed, "Did you have to go so hard on them?"  
  
Crystal crossed her arms and said, "Well I didn't expect them to jump at me and be so weak."  
  
Rei then asked, "I guess you haven't changed much."  
  
Crystal laughed a bit as she said, "I guess not. But you haven't changed much either!"  
  
Tatsuya looked around the classroom and asked, "Hey, where is Kira?"  
  
Rei shrugged and said, "She told me she was going to her P.E. class so she wouldn't be late."  
  
Tatsuya waved his hand and said, "I should do that to. Well I'll see you later Rei. See ya' later Crystal."  
  
Crystal nodded and Rei said in return, "Yeah! I'll see you after school at the basketball court!"  
  
Crystal looked to the ground concern. The hand that was once a fist was now holding her chin as she began to think to herself. She looked out to the window and notice there was Kira walking toward the P.E. class.  
  
Crystal sighed as she said, "She is so quiet. How come she won't say anything? The whole time I was here she never really said anything besides "It's a pleasure to meet you"."  
  
Rei sighed as she said, "I really don't understand why she doesn't really talk to anyone."  
  
Crystal then added, "I couldn't stand being so quiet for so long. I have to put out my emotions out somehow."  
  
Rei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to Crystal as he said, "I guess she puts all her emotions in her drawings."  
  
Crystal shook her head and said, "Well, looks like we should head off to P.E. also."  
  
Rei said, "Hey, I'll see you later than."  
  
Crystal smiled and did her "Korean Habit" which was take her two fingers, Index and Middle, and flicking it off her head as she said, "See ya' later then!"

**Ending Author Note:** How was that? Well I hope you like! Please review! Thank you for taking your time to read my story!


	2. Threats

**MARS and VENUS  
**_Threats  
_  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own MARS even though I wish. I do own Crystal Sung so no one can use her without my permission!  
  
**Author** **Note**: Hey! It's me LilChicaMichelle! Umm... not sure if you liked the first one, but maybe the second one will be better! Well enjoy reading it! Also an oboe basically looks like a clarinet but smaller and the reed (mouth piece) is different. The oboe reed looks like a very small straw.

Crystal sat in the class wearing a long red sleeve shirt that had 00 in the back and had a hood, and also wearing long blue jean pants. Her hair was up in a pony tail as she sat in her desk looking at a book. Her hazel eyes concentrated very hard on the book as tapping the end of her eraser on the desk.  
  
Sense Kira was not here yet Rei sat in her chair with his chest leaning on the backrest of the chair and stared at what Crystal was studying. Crystal at this point was chewing on her eraser.  
  
Rei then said quietly, "What ya' looking at?"  
  
Crystal didn't bother to look up and continued to stare at her book, "Music for my oboe."  
  
Rei blinked a bit confused and asked, "Did you say elbow?"  
  
Crystal groaned a bit as she said, "I get that same corny joke when I say that every time!"  
  
He stared bluntly at Crystal and responded, "But I was being serious though... did you say elbow?"  
  
Crystal sighed as she answered, "No. I said oboe. It's a classical instrument that you play in band."  
  
Rei then asked out of curiosity, "What does it sound like?"  
  
Crystal looked up at Rei and said, "Do you seriously want to know what it sounds like?" Rei nodded as she continued, "All right. Let's just put it this way... quack."  
  
Rei blinked a bit at Crystal making sure she was being serious. For a few seconds they just stared at each. Then Rei could see that Crystal was being totally serious. At that moment he couldn't help but burst out into laughter and fall out of the chair holding his stomach.  
  
Crystal glared at him as she said, "Hey! You're making it very tempting to kick your face right now! I don't even have to get up either!"  
  
Rei sat up in his chair still laughing as he said, "I couldn't help it."  
  
Crystal shook her head and for a few more seconds there was silence as she concentrated on her book. She continued to chew on her pencil's eraser. She began to grow tired of it and slammed the book and placed it in her backpack.  
  
Crystal looked up to Rei and asked, "So how was the basketball game yesterday?"  
  
Rei leaned back on Kira's desk and said with a bit of confidence in his voice, "Oh nothing surprising. Me and Tatsu kicked ass and got money. I was even able to double up some money for Kira." At the topic of Kira he remembered what had happen yesterday in the Art Studio and Crystal saw how his expression change so quickly.  
  
Crystal then asked, "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Rei sat up again and looked around the classroom for caution as he leaned toward Crystal more and said, "After I played basketball I went up to the Art Studio to give Kira the money and her pink tie... thing..."  
  
"Scrunchie you mean?"  
  
"Whatever that thing was! Anyways, I go up to the Art Studio and Mr. Yoshioka was... well..."  
  
Crystal's eyes widen a bit as she said, "Eww... eww that is just like you trying to have sex with me."  
  
Rei stood up and said in a joking offensive way, "So what you trying to say?"  
  
Crystal leaned back in her chair and responded, "You heard me! Your mojo is just not up to my level of fun!"  
  
Tatsuya and Kira were standing next to Rei and Crystal as this argument when Crystal had said, "Eww...eww that is just like you trying to have sex with me." There face totally sick on how the topic was sounding like. Rei and Crystal looked to the two and felt several other pair of eyes staring at them. But Tatsuya's and Kira's face was the most disgusted one and also the most disappointed one also.  
  
Crystal then whispered, "I think I shouldn't have said anything like that here."  
  
Rei then whispered back a bit sarcastic, "Go figure."  
  
Crystal then said, "Hey, don't have that attitude! You could've stopped to but you played along!"  
  
Then you could hear the whole class go in an up roar. Crystal and Rei were asked so many questions. They tried to tell them that they never did anything like that but so it seemed to be impossible to believe because of Rei's reputation.  
  
One of Harumi's friend ran out of the classroom and over to where Harumi was talking outside in the front. Harumi looked to her friend a bit confused about what was going on until she told Harumi what was going on, and of course stretched the truth a bit.  
  
In front of the school, mostly everyone that was outside of the building could hear Harumi yell out, "What! You mean Crystal is going out with Rei! And they all ready did it?"  
  
One of Harumi's friend said, "I knew that bitch was lying!"  
  
Another one of her friends then asked, "What are you going to do about it Harumi?"  
  
Harumi's fist tightened so tight you could see her knuckled turn white, and her whole body was tightened and her voice was stiff as she said, "We are going to find a weak spot in Crystal and that's through her heart and use it against her."  
  
Harumi's friend snickered a bit as they asked, "Like what?"  
  
Harumi said at first, "I'll find something... and I'll make sure it strikes her hard. I'll blackmail her and make sure she stays away from Rei."  
  
During lunch you could see Crystal walking over to the Music Studio and walk in quietly by herself. She opened one of the lockers and pulled out a case. She then opened the case and placed a double reed in her mouth and began to put together the oboe.  
  
Something mood in the shadows and Crystal saw it but she pretended it to be nothing. She continued to prepare herself to play her oboe, placing the music on the stand, and waited bit so that her reed was soaked. Then she felt a breeze past by her gracefully across her cheek. Crystal turned around to see what it was but saw nothing, so she shrugged it off a bit and smiled as she sat back a bit more. Then the shadow slowly started to walk toward to Crystal.  
  
Crystal then said, "Rei, you failed at trying to scare me."  
  
Rei then said in a bit of disappointment, "Aww... you are no fun."  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes a bit as she took the reed out of her mouth and into the top of the oboe as Rei asked, "So that's what a oboe looks like."  
  
Crystal nodded as he poked at it and said, "Can I call it the Quack Mobile?"  
  
Crystal shrugged and said, "I could care less. I'm here to play, if you want to listen go for it. But it's not exactly your type of music."  
  
Rei said, "I'll just stay here and listen to it. I want to really make sure it sounds like a duck."  
  
Crystal then played a small music piece that was called "Joyant Winds" and even the title should give it away. Her fingers quickly press down on the buttons as the sound of the music was happy and perky. Crystal seemed to enjoy herself, but Rei was having a hard time not falling asleep. Crystal finished the song quickly and waited a few seconds for Rei to say something, but she noticed Rei wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Crystal then asked, "Did it bore you that bad?"  
  
Rei thought for a moment then looked at Crystal with this look that said, "Hell yeah!"  
  
Crystal laughed a bit and said, "All right, get out of here. I'm meet you out there but let me put up all this stuff."  
  
Rei ran out of the Band Studio happily as Crystal put everything back in place. She slammed the locker close and quickly ran out of the Band Studio to follow Rei. Outside were Tatsuya and Kira waiting for the two.  
  
Crystal then said in front of the door, "So you were waiting for me?"  
  
Tatsuya responded, "Not for long really. We kind of heard what your oboe sounds like and it sounds..."  
  
Rei finished the sentence, "Like a duck!"  
  
Tatsuya glared at Rei as he finished his own sentence, "...very nice."  
  
Crystal laughed a bit more as she said, "Don't have to lie about it. Well, let's go eat!"  
  
Everyone started walking towards the classroom where they would be eating. Harumi was all ready in the band room and slowly made way toward the locker which Crystal had slammed the locker. Harumi gleamed with joy seeing that she forgot to lock it up and so she was easily able to take the oboe out of the locker. Then she quickly left the Band Studio without being notice.  
  
Crystal was standing next to Kira and looked down a bit at her. Then she noticed she was carrying a portfolio that had several of her drawings. Crystal noticed that a drawing was about to fall out.  
  
Crystal pointed at the paper almost falling as she said, "Hey Kira, one of your pictures are falling out."  
  
Kira looked to the paper and said in her quiet voice, "Oh... thanks."  
  
Crystal smiled and said, "No problem! How long have you been drawing?"  
  
Kira shrugged and said, "Ever sense I was a kid."  
  
Crystal smiled and said, "You must really love to draw. That's something really cool. I can't draw anything even if my life depended on it."  
  
Rei turned to Crystal and Kira and said, "Me and Tatsuya are going to the basketball court for a few seconds. We'll meet you in the classroom."  
  
Kira's heart jumped as she thought, "You're... leaving me with... her?"  
  
Crystal shrugged and said, "All right! We'll see you up there than."  
  
The two guys had split up and walked up to the classroom. Crystal would always try to bring up a light conversation every once in awhile but Kira would always end the conversation with a blunt answer. So Crystal gradually gave up trying to bring up a conversation.  
  
Right before they arrived to the classroom Harumi and her little gang, which grew a bit bigger now, had stepped in front of them and Harumi asked, "Hey Crystal, can we talk?"  
  
Crystal glared at Harumi and her friends but she knew that she whispered to Kira that she should go into the class. She knew she couldn't run out of this one because it would ruin her pride and her own reputation so she looked at Kira and hinted her to go inside the class.  
  
Crystal then told said in her cheerful tone, "Sure. You..." she pointed to one of the girls in the group, "still owe me my Rainbow Sherbert."  
  
Harumi walked next to Crystal giving her a fake innocent face as they walked out of the building. Crystal noticed that they weren't walking to the Ice Cream stand but she knew that they weren't going to get ice cream. Then they stopped behind the Fine Arts building and Harumi turned around and leaned against the wall and her face changed from fake innocent into pissed off.  
  
Harumi then said in a threatening voice, "Told you it wasn't over."  
  
Crystal then said, "And I told you, I don't like Rei..."  
  
Harumi then yelled, "Bull shit! I heard the rumors! They are all over school! They said you were going out with Rei and all ready did it!"  
  
Crystal sighed and she thought to herself, "Damn not only do they go around fast, but they really stretch out the truth."  
  
Crystal then said, "God damn it! Look I am not going out with Rei, and second I would never have sex with him, and third I am not going to fight over Rei! It's pointless!"  
  
Harumi lit her matcher several times as Crystal explained but she said, "Didn't anyone tell you that telling lies isn't going to get you anywhere but into more trouble? Give it to me."  
  
One of Harumi's friends tossed a black case that Crystal knew very well. It was her oboe case...  
  
Rei walked into the classroom and noticed only Kira was there so he asked her, "Hey, where did Crystal go?"  
  
Kira told him, "Harumi and her friends wanted to talk to her..."  
  
Rei shook his head and said, "Stupid Harumi, won't she ever give in? Crystal is just going to kick her ass over and over again."  
  
Tatsuya glared at Rei as he asked a bit mad, "How can you be so sure of Crystal? Just because you guys are best friends, doesn't mean that she can't change."  
  
Rei looked surprised at Tatsuya and asked, "What's up with you?"  
  
Tatsuya looked to the ground then said, "Nothing."  
  
Back to the Crystal and Harumi, Crystal shook her head and said, "Now we are trying to get my weakness? Well sorry to spoil your plan, but you do notice my oboe is insured. So even if you burn it and break it, I get another oboe."  
  
Harumi bit her lip trying to hide in her anger as Crystal turned away and started walking to class, but she couldn't hold it in as she yelled out, "It's not fair! Why does Rei look at you and that stupid slow Kira?" Crystal stopped in her tracks as Harumi continued to scream, "I've been waiting so long for him! It's not fair! It should be my turn to have him! You just wait! I'll get you and Kira!"  
  
Crystal turned around and said in a cruel whisper, "You do anything to Kira you notice that not only will I be not a happy camper, but you also notice that Rei is going to be mad. No one likes Rei mad."  
  
Crystal then turned around and continued to walk off and Harumi glared at Crystal with hatred. Harumi threw the oboe case down and broke the case, but not the oboe itself.  
  
Harumi then threaten Crystal in her mind as she thought, "It's not over yet Crystal Sung. I'll get both you and Kira. I'll get you both!"  
  
Crystal walked into the classroom and said, "Hey guys!"  
  
Tatsuya quickly got up and walked over to Crystal concerned and asked her, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
  
Tatsuya picked up her arm and brought the sleeve up and there were several bruises along her arm. Tatsuya's face grimaced as he stared at the bruises totally shock that any human person could actually created these.  
  
Crystal quickly took her arm away and said, "I'm fine."  
  
Rei also saw the bruises and asked, "Where did you get them from?"  
  
Crystal didn't say anything but Tatsuya responded, "I swear I'll get Harumi and her little friends back!"  
  
Crystal then said, "Harumi didn't make them. It was an accident at my house."  
  
Rei then said in a concern voice, "Crystal how did..."  
  
Crystal glared at Rei and said, "Just drop it damn it."  
  
Kira's face looked a little surprised by Crystal's reaction. And inside Kira had this feeling that those bruises weren't created by an "accident". Kira had started play with the end of her hair and started to feel a bit uncomfortable. The rest of the day seemed to have some evil cloud hanging over everyone that made everyone stay quiet with each other. 


	3. MARS and VENUS

**MARS and VENUS  
**_MARS and VENUS_  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own MARS even though I wish. I do own Crystal Sung so no one can use her without my permission!  
  
**Author** **Note**: LilChicaMichelle is back! I got a review! Yeah! Someone is actually readin my stuff! There is a god in this world! Hehe! Well, I am trying to type the 4th chapter but I am having a small little writer's block. Well, have fun and read!

Rei was once again falling asleep in class as Mr. Tachikawa, Tatsuya was doodling on his paper, Kira was paying attention as usual or at least she looks like she is, and Crystal was writing something in a composition notebook.  
  
Mr. Tachikawa glared at Rei, grabbing the nearest thing which happened to be a ruler and slammed it on Rei's desk, "Mr. Kashino! Wake up and pay attention!"  
  
Rei quickly sat up and said, "Huh? What? Oh, sorry."  
  
Mr. Tachikawa turned around and began to lecture as Rei leaned back and whispered to Tatsuya, "How come you didn't wake me up this time?"  
  
Tatsuya raised an eyebrow and said, "Cause last time I did it, you didn't say thank you."  
  
Rei glared at Tatsuya and said, "Some friend you turn out to be."  
  
Tatsuya smiled and said, "Just doing my job for being your only guy friend that isn't scared of you."  
  
Rei then whispered a bit louder, "Trust me, I can make you scared of me!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
Mr. Tachikawa slammed the ruler on Rei's hand and said, "Mr. Rei Kashino! Pay attention!"  
  
Rei quickly took his hand away from the power of the ruler and glared at Mr. Tachikawa as he yelled, "How come I am the one you slam? I wasn't the only on talking! Look at the whole freakin' class!"  
  
Mr. Tachikawa ignored his statement as he said, "Anyways, as you can see..."  
  
The bell for lunch rang and Mr. Tachikawa had dismissed the class, "I'll finish up this lesson next time we meet. You may leave."  
  
Everyone stood up besides Crystal. She was still writing in her composition notebook. Tatsuya stood up and was about to leave but notice that Crystal was still sitting there. He walked next to her and tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to Tatsuya.  
  
She looked around confused a bit as she asked, "Where is everyone?"  
  
Tatsuya laughed a bit as he said, "Everyone left for lunch. The bell rang."  
  
Crystal looked at Tatsuya surprised and asked, "Really? The bell rang and I didn't notice?" He nodded as she laughed to herself, "Wow! I guess I was concentrating so much on this I didn't hear it."  
  
Tatsuya looked to the notebook and was about to read it as he asked, "What is it you're working on?"  
  
Crystal closed the notebook and said, "It's a story I am working on."  
  
Tatsuya raised an eyebrow and asked, "A story? You're writing a story?"  
  
Crystal smiled a bit as she picked up everything and stood up and said, "Yeah, I guess it is kind of odd from me. But then again I am an odd person."  
  
Tatsuya smiled a bit and Rei ran into the room with Kira smiling and he said, "Hey you guys! You going to eat or we just going to sit here and talk?"  
  
Crystal shook her head and said, "Yeah! Hey I brought you guys some lunches! So I hope you didn't buy lunch yet."  
  
Rei shook his head and said, "Nope! I figured you made lunch for us because you were carrying that huge thing in your hand!"  
  
Crystal gave everyone these small square box inside was rice, kim pop (Korean Food, looks like sushi but no raw fish and has vegetables), and kimchi (Korean Food cabbage that is extremely spicy), and a come meet called bolgolgi (Korean Food, staple, that is meat and that was marinated in soy sauce and some other sauces). Rei and Crystal dug in quickly but Tatsuya and Kira looked at the food questionable.  
  
Rei nudged Tatsuya and said, "Come on! Dig in! It's really good!"  
  
Tatsuya glared at Rei and said, "I don't trust your taste... you think everything is good."  
  
Tatsuya asked as he pointed to the kim pop, "How do I eat this?"  
  
Crystal looked up and said, "Eat the whole thing, like as if it was sushi, but no raw fish."  
  
Tatsuya popped the whole thing in his mouth, and he smiled with delight. He continued to eat his kim pop with glee. Now this was going to be one of his favorites. Crystal smiled seeing Tatsuya's reaction and felt like as if she had accomplished something so big.  
  
Kira smiled as she complimented, "I like the Kimchi the best."  
  
Crystal looked to Kira a bit surprised and asked, "Really? I hope I didn't make it to spicy."  
  
In the back we can see Tatsuya and Rei fanning their mouths and Kira said, "I don't think it was to spicy, but then again I love to eat spicy stuff."  
  
Rei used his chopstick to pick up a piece of the bolgolgi and said, "This stuff is the best! This stuff is better than Barbequed Ribs!"  
  
He bit into the meat and everyone else was eating their meals happily. Crystal smiled as she saw everyone enjoy her food and she continued to eat her own.  
  
Rei finished his meal and said, "Hey! Guys lets go somewhere today!"  
  
Tatsuya cheered in and said, "Yeah! That would be cool! I don't have to work today."  
  
Kira smiled as she gently said, "I don't have to go to the Art Studio today."  
  
Rei looked at Crystal as he asked, "Are you going to be busy today."  
  
Crystal moved around a bit uncomfortable as she thought about it, and then she gave off a small smile and said, "Naw, I'm not busy. Where we going?"  
  
Rei thought about it for a couple of seconds and said, "How about a bar and then afterwards we can go to some hotel..."  
  
"REI!" everyone besides Rei said at the same time.  
  
Rei leaned back away from everyone and said, "I was just joking around guys! You think of something, Tatsuya!"  
  
Tatsuya then suggested, "How about we go bowling?"  
  
Rei shook his head and said, "Naw... that isn't exactly all that fun."  
  
Tatsuya then suggested, "What about the mall?"  
  
Rei yawned and said, "No way! I've been there way too many times."  
  
Crystal then suggested, "What about we do karaoke?"  
  
Tatsuya looked at Crystal with a bit of shock as he asked, "Do you really want to listen to Rei sing?"  
  
Crystal placed her hand to her chin as she said, "Well... sense you put it that. No not really."  
  
Rei then yelled a bit, "Hey! What is wrong with my voice?"  
  
Tatsuya and Crystal innocently look around as Tatsuya said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Rei pointed at them and said, "I will prove you wrong!"  
  
Crystal looked over to Kira and asked, "Hey Kira, you like the idea of the karaoke?"  
  
Kira smiled as she said, "I'm fine with it."  
  
Rei then had one foot flat on the desk and one foot on the chair as he stood up and said, "Then we shall go!"  
  
Everyone looked up to Rei and Crystal then said a bit surprised, "I am surprised that Rei's head didn't hit the ceiling."  
  
Kira then pointed out, "The tip of his hair does."  
  
Rei looked down at his friends and said, "All right... that's enough guys."  
  
WHACK!  
  
Rei fell down from the desk and noticed Mr. Tachikawa had thrown a hard back book at Rei's head. Everyone was laughing as Mr. Tachikawa was giving a lecture about controlling your behavior or as Rei likes to call it "One of his lame lessons in life that I just never pay attention to or will never be any use for the future."  
  
Rei then asked, "Why do you keep throwing things at me!"  
  
Mr. Tachikawa then asked him, "Why do you have to act like a child?"  
  
Rei glared at Mr. Tachikawa and said, "I asked first!"  
  
Mr. Tachikawa then said, "See what I mean. You act like a child with nothing to worry about in the future. Rei you are a junior, about to be a senior, and graduate. What are you going to do after?"  
  
Mr. Tachikawa didn't bother to let him answer but just walked away from Rei. Rei just shrugged his shoulder and walked away. He knew what he wanted to do after high school.  
  
Rei smiled to himself and said, "I want to be a pro at motorcycle racing and there is nothing there to stop me."  
  
After school the little gang started to walk over to Kira's house to tell her mom she will be out with karaoke. They were inside of her apartment and the whole time Crystal was only would say "Hello" "No thank you" and "Thank you". Rei had seen how she changed so quickly and changed quickly back as soon as they left her house.  
  
Rei then suggested, "Crystal, don't you think we should tell your parents you'll be out?"  
  
Crystal's face turned a little paler but she smiled and said, "Naw, it's all right. I'll just call them at a pay phone. They are probably busy right now."  
  
Rei shrugged and said, "All right if you say so."  
  
Rei only played it off this time because they were just about to have some fun and he didn't want to kill the fun. The whole time they were having fun and singing, Rei was still thinking about Crystal and the reaction to the "family" subject.  
  
Rei then thought to himself, "I can't worry what is not my fault. Plus I came here to have fun and I am not going to be a party pooper! Not Rei Kashino!"  
  
So that whole night he would try his best to forget about what was going on and have some fun. He was trying to grab a beer or two, but Kira and Crystal wouldn't allow him to touch any alcoholic beaverage. A bit disappointed but he didn't let that get to his fun. And let us add that Rei and Tatsuya singing is a very bad idea. Kira and Crystal were pretty good singers, but they sounded the best together. Then the party was over and everyone was starting to walk home. Evidently Crystal's house was in the same direction as Tatsuya's.  
  
Tatsuya smiled and said, "I'll walk you home."  
  
Crystal looked up and said, "No, it's all right."  
  
Tatsuya laughed a bit and said, "It's not like I have a choice!"  
  
Crystal shrugged and tried to smile her best, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
So the four parted and had split in which two people walked with each other. Crystal was most of the time silent as she started to walk home, and Tatsuya was a bit worried.  
  
Tatsuya looked down at her and asked, "Hey you ok Crystal?"  
  
Crystal sighed as she said, "I guess I'm not."  
  
Tatsuya looked at her concerned as he asked, "What is wrong Crystal? You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone and I wont make fun of you either."  
  
Crystal smiled a bit as she said, "I know Tatsuya. But promise me you won't tell Rei or Kira. And you have to promise me not to worry about it so much."  
  
Tatsuya nodded and said, "I promise I won't tell Rei or Kira. But the worrying part is kind of an iffy."  
  
Crystal nodded and said, "I guess that is the best I am going to get." Slowly she brought her hands up to reveal the bruises once more, only a few more were added.  
  
Tatsuya looked at her bruises with a nasty look as she continued to explain, "My father made these. He has been getting drunk lately because of my mother and my little brother."  
  
Tatsuya looked a little surprised at Crystal and asked, "You have a little brother?"  
  
Crystal nodded as se explained further more, "Yeah. He died in an attempt of a robbery with my mother."  
  
At this point Crystal and Tatsuya stopped walking and he looked at Crystal sadly. He wanted t say something, but he couldn't say sorry for something he didn't have any control over. He couldn't say everything is going to be all right because everything right now is going wrong for her.  
  
But Tatsuya did say, "I'm sorry Crystal that you have to go through this. I really am Crystal. If it were possible, I would go back in time and reset your history. But I can't. And I am not even going to try and to do something like that because then I would waste both of our time. What I can do, is maybe make your present happier and your future brighter."  
  
Crystal smiled and at the moment she didn't know what to say. She looked up to Tatsuya smiling as best as she can and trying hard not to cry. She didn't want him to see her cry because she knew that it would only make him feel even worse. But she couldn't help but let a few of those salty tears run down her cheek. Tatsuya held out his hand on her cheek and slowly whipped away with his thumb.  
  
Tatsuya then said, "Is your father hurting you this badly?"  
  
Crystal then said, "At first it hurt really bad, but after understanding how he feels and what he is going through I don't seem to mind anymore."  
  
Tatsuya shook his head a bit disappointed and said, "Crystal I can understand that you are an understanding person, but you can't let him put the anger out on you. I think it would hurt him even more to see you with those bruises on you and to know that he was the one that made those. I can't allow you to let him hurt you anymore... what happens if he takes it too far?"  
  
Crystal laughed a bit and said, "Tatsuya, I know you are worried. But even though he was the one who made these bruises, he would never hurt me that far."  
  
Tatsuya shook his head and said, "He doesn't know what he is doing when he drunk, and what if he gets more drunk then usual? Then what would..."  
  
Before he was able to finish his sentence, he could feel someone's lips press onto his gently. At first he was shocked but he realized it was Crystal's lips that were on his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back and to both of them it felt like time had stopped just for them and for this moment. They wanted this moment to last forever, but slowly Crystal parted the kiss and looked at the ground blushing.  
  
Crystal then whispered, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Tatsuya smiled a bit as he dared to touch her hair with a little shaky hand but she didn't seem to mind his nervousness. She smiled back at him which made him feel more comfortable.  
  
Crystal and Tatsuya walked a little more to her home and she noticed her father was sitting in the front with several beers around him. Crystal's face quickly grew into emptiness and slowly started to make her way to the house. But it seemed her father reached her first and had quickly grabbed her hand and slammed her to the ground.  
  
He yelled out in anger, "You bitch! How come you didn't come home right after school?"  
  
He picked up his fist and was about to slam it into her face. She cringed in fear and waited for the terrible blow, but noticed that nothing had happened. Crystal looked up to see that Tatsuya had grabbed the fist from behind before he was able to bring it down.  
  
Her father yelled in anger and also a slurred voice, "How dare you... how dare you get in my way!"  
  
He tried to punch Tatsuya in the face but he had dodged it by quickly stepping to the left. Her father had put to much power in his arm and his face landed right in the dirt. He laid on the ground motionless and, at first, Tatsuya thought he had killed him. Tatsuya turned around and helped Crystal to her feet, and at that moment he heard whimpering from the man. Then the whimpering turned into loud cries.  
  
Crystal couldn't bear to see her father's tears and so she leaned on Tatsuya's chest and turned her face away. Tatsuya gently would touch her hair and stroke it to try and comfort her. The father continued to cry at the ground and he started to pound the ground.  
  
Tatsuya couldn't take it anymore so he said to the father, "Sir, don't take me rude but what you are doing isn't going to bring your wife and son back."  
  
The father growled in anger, "Shutup kid! You would never understand..."  
  
Tatsuya then said, "You are right. I probably won't understand. But what I know is that I don't think your wife or your son would like to see you crying and hitting your only daughter. She is the last thing you have left, and you're just abusing her."  
  
The father turned to look up the kid and yelled, "Kid mind your own business! What I do to my daughter is my business, not yours!"  
  
Tatsuya yelled back madly, "No! Your daughter just happened to be a person I love very much. And when someone hurts someone I care for, it becomes my business!"  
  
The father quickly stood up and tightened his fist and was about to hit Tatsuya across the face but he heard, "Daddy stop!"  
  
The father looked at his daughter and yelled, "Shutup Crystal! I'll take care of you after I am done with this rude friend of yours!"  
  
Crystal then said, "Would mom want to see you like this? Would Aki want to see you hitting someone?" The father looked to his daughter shocked as she continued, "I am sorry that mom and Aki are gone. But daddy, you got so selfish that you forgot that I am human to! I have feelings to! And I know what you are going through! But you forgot that!" Tatsuya looked at Crystal and felt his heart break slowly to see her cry and scream out all the painful years she had to go through, and she pulled up one of her sleeves showing the nasty bruises, "Look at these, dad! Look at them! You made them! What if mom saw them? What would you think she would say about you? What about Aki? What do you think how would he feel?"  
  
The father slowly pulled his hand down and stared at his daughter. The tears of painful tears streamed down her cheek and the awful bruises that he had made. He fell on his knees as soon as she was finished. He hadn't realized how much more pain Crystal had gone through, much more pain then him.  
  
His quivering voice then let out a small voice, "I never knew... I forgot..."  
  
Tatsuya turned to Crystal and he asked a bit cautiously, "Crystal... you all right?"  
  
Crystal looked at Tatsuya and asked, "Tatsuya... I hope it isn't much to ask. But... may I spend the night at your house." Tatsuya nodded as she said, "I don't want to take another look at this... man called my father."  
  
Crystal walked into the house for a few moments to get some things, clothes and bathing things and slowly the two turned away leaving the man on his knees murmuring to himself, "I never... never thought..."  
  
Tatsuya tried not to talk the whole time they were walking to his house but he remembered something at school and he asked hopefully that would make her feel better, "Crystal... you know that story you were writing?"  
  
Crystal nodded as he asked, "What is it about?"  
  
Crystal sighed as she said, "It's called MARS and VENUS and it's about how a boy loved a girl and yet there worlds are so different. The boy lived on Mars and the girl lived on Venus. Mars was a boy that everyone looked up to and has fun and Venus was a very shy girl that dared not to let any man enter her world because she believed all men are like her father."  
  
Tatsuya didn't even ask how her father was because he all ready knew the answer, "Like her father..."  
  
Tatsuya couldn't help but said, "Hey... its kind of like Rei and Kira..."  
  
Crystal smiled and said, "Yeah, they are kind of my "inspiration" and "models", I guess you would say." She let out another sigh as she said, "I am also writing another story. It's mainly about my life..."  
  
Tatsuya nodded and didn't ask anymore questions about her stories but she stopped walking and he looked at her a bit puzzled but she said, "Thanks Tatsuya for being there for me."  
  
Tatsuya smiled and said, "It's all right. It's what I am supposed to do."  
  
Crystal looked up at him and Tatsuya smiled down at her. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips gently on hers and they embraced each other in a gentle kiss. His hand was shaky a bit around her, but he also noticed that her whole body was trembling. Tatsuya felt more comfortable knowing that he wasn't the only one nervous so he relaxed a bit and so did she. 

**Ending Author Note**: I wasn't planning for Crystal and Rei to get together, I thought you would figure that out from the 2nd one. But the third one really gives you the idea, xD! We'll here it is, but it definatly doesn't end here yet... nope nope nope! And thank you for reviewing my story!


	4. Memories

**MARS and VENUS  
**_The Truth_  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own MARS even though I wish. I do own Crystal Sung so no one can use her without my permission!  
  
**Author** **Note**: I'm back! Thank you so much for reviewing! But when you review I also want to know the bad stuff on it, so maybe I know how to "improve" it. I don't mind ideas and advice either! Sorry that it took me awhile to update, but I had no clue what to put up for the next chapter. Well, I hope you like it!  
  
Kira turned around and watched Tatsuya and Crystal walk away. Kira noticed that Crystal's expression had quickly changed from happiness into sadness as she turned around and faced home.  
  
Kira asked Rei, "Hey, Rei. Is something wrong with Crystal?"  
  
Rei was also watching Crystal as he answered, "I'm not sure."  
  
Kira and Rei continued to walk toward Kira's house in silence. But the silence was edging to break sooner or later.  
  
Rei looked up at the stars and noticed a small little red dot and then he asked, "Hey Kira, isn't that the planet, Mars?"  
  
Kira looked up and asked, "Where?"  
  
Rei walked up from behind her, he had gently took her hand and pointed toward the sky where the planet Mars was as he whispered in her ear, "There. See it?"  
  
Kira's eyes widen and her cheeks started to turn a slight shade of pink as she felt Rei gently touch her hand and guide her to the planet. It seemed not to matter if she saw it or not, but she nodded. She can feel his warm breath on her neck and his hand slightly caressing hers. As Rei moved their hands slowly around her waist, he held her other hand close to her heart. Rei placed his head on top of hers. He could smell the flowery fragrance and could feel the softness of her hair on his cheek. Kira closed her eyes and wished that this moment can last forever. Several had passed by and had smiled as they remembered their treasure moments with their loved one or gave them scornful looks. But the two didn't care. They just wanted to hold each other.  
  
The cold wind of reality had sent shivers running down Kira's back as Rei slowly removed his gentle grip over her, but he held onto her hand and he asked, "You don't mind?"  
  
Kira smiled and said, "As long it's your hand, I don't mind at all."  
  
Rei smiled and the two continued their walk to Kira's house as she asked, "Rei, have you ever gotten hurt from racing?"  
  
Rei sighed as he answered, "Yeah I did. One time I broke my collar bone, once my leg, once my... err... maybe I should just stop there."  
  
Kira looked at Rei shocked as she asked, "And you keep racing?"  
  
Rei laughed as he answered, "Yep. Akitaka says that I am either incredibly talented or incredibly stupid. I am personally leaning over to the incredibly talented cause ya' know I got skills!"  
  
Kira laughed at Rei's response and he felt like he was the happiest man in the world. He loved to see Kira smiling and laughing and able to talk. He especially loved it to see her smiling, laughing, and talking to him.  
  
Kira smiled as she asked, "You really do love to race, don't you?"  
  
At first Rei was hypnotized so much by her happiness that he hadn't responded for a few second. But Rei snapped back into reality and nodded as he asked, "I love it. Just like you love to paint and draw and you are really good at it."  
  
Kira looked down at the ground blushing and didn't know how to respond but Rei had gently taken his hand and guided her face to look at him. He smiled to see her blushing but the most hypnotizing thing for him was her eyes, so innocent and kind. Kira looked up to see Rei's gentle and soft side which she loved very much. She use to fear his eyes and described them as cold eyes, but now it's a different story. Rei leaned closer to Kira's face and had closed his eyes and Kira also closed her eyes. Then she can feel his smooth, soft, and gentle lips touch hers. Rei pulled her closer to him and she felt his arms wrap around her protectively to her amazement they were shaking a bit. Her whole body was shaking but she slowly placed her arms around him as they kissed. She was probably shaking more than he was, but he didn't mind.  
  
The next day Tatsuya groaned a bit as he saw the bright light hit his eyes, his mother was standing in the doorway and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry Tatsu. I thought you were awake... well sense you are awake now, you have a phone call from Rei."  
  
Tatsuya rolled his eyes and took the phone from his mother's hand, he looked over to the alarm clock next then he asked Rei with a slurred and tired voice, "You jerk... waking me up 7:00 in the mourning. What do you want?"  
  
Tatsuya's mother rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, "_Boys will be boys... well at least there is finally a girl in the house to help me cook_!"  
  
Crystal always woke up at 6:00 to get ready for school and also to persuade her father to get up and go to work. But this time she didn't even bother to call him to remind him to go to work. She was standing over the stove making bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Tatsuya's mother didn't really even help her. She just got everything for her.  
  
Rei responded to Tatsuya, "Well, that's a great mourning greeting. Anyways I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the park and hang out."  
  
Tatsuya yawned and said, "Yeah, I'll just go and ask Crystal."  
  
Rei then yelled in the phone, which made Tatsuya move the phone away from his ear, "CRYSTAL SLEPT OVER AT YOUR HOUSE?"  
  
Tatsuya yelled back in the phone, "HEY! I just woke up! Don't yell at me! And yes, she slept over...she" he remembered that he promise not to tell Rei and Kira so he had to make up something on his feet, "She called her dad on my phone and he wasn't home. So she came over to my place."  
  
Rei then asked, "You guys didn't do anything... did you?"  
  
Tatsuya groaned a bit and said, "I could only wish... but hello! I am in my house! You know, I don't exactly live by myself like you!"  
  
Rei then asked, "Well, can you go to the park or not?"  
  
Tatsuya rolled himself out of bed and responded, "Hold on... let me go ask Crystal."  
  
Tatsuya walked out of his room and he could all ready smell the breakfast aroma in the air. His stomach began to growl hungrily as he walked closer to the kitchen. Standing at the stove was Crystal making the breakfast.  
  
Tatsuya then asked, "Hey Crystal, you want to go to the park today?"  
  
Crystal turned around and asked, "What time?"  
  
Tatsuya then asked Rei on the phone, "What time?"  
  
Rei then responded quickly, "In about an hour. So you guys can get ready."  
  
Tatsuya then answered Crystal's question, "In about an hour."  
  
Crystal thought about it for a second, wondering what her father was doing and if it would be all right if he was by himself a little more. But she knew if she went home right now her father would try to beat her again so she smiled to Tatsuya and nodded.  
  
Tatsuya let out one more yawn as he said, "Yeah we'll be at the park. I'll bring my skateboard. See ya later."  
  
He hung up on the phone and asked Crystal, "So what is for breakfast?"  
  
Crystal put the plates and the silverware on the table and said, "This mourning we are having bacon, eggs, and biscuits made by yours truly."  
  
Tatsuya took a seat and the table and smiled said, "Sounds good. Let me be the first to eat!"  
  
As he was about to stab the bacon with his fork, a newspaper had swapped his hand and to their surprise it was Tatsuya's father and he said, "Don't you have any respect? You are supposed to let the elders eat first before you eat your own food. And plus, I want to be the first one to eat Crystal's food."  
  
Tatsuya glared at his father, holding his hand limply and didn't say anything as he waited for his father to dig in. His father took the bite of the bacon and smiled.  
  
He complimented Crystal's cooking, "Wow. This is really good Crystal."  
  
Crystal smiled as she began to eat her own breakfast and Tatsuya gobbled down his foot quickly. The family would talk and laugh at the table which was very odd for Crystal. She never ate with her father, because he was either gone all the time, or just plain out to drunk to find a seat at the table.  
  
Crystal gathered the empty plates and was going to start cleaning them up when Tatsuya's mother smiled and said, "Oh dear don't worry about it. You cooked so I should do the dishes. Plus, you're going to go to the park in a few minutes because Tatsuya is almost ready."  
  
Crystal nodded and walked out of the kitchen. In the living room were several pictures of Tatsuya and his family. Some of the pictures were at skateboarding contests, some were at school, and some were just plain family pictures. All of them were smiling and happy. Tatsuya walked out of the hallway and noticed that Crystal was looking at the family pictures on the wall.  
  
Crystal noticed he was next to her so she said, "I am so jealous of you Tatsuya. You have a family." Tatsuya looked up to the pictures the filled his memories as she continued, "Whenever you feel you're alone you have your parents to comfort you. You have a lot of memories."  
  
Crystal smiled as she looked to the ground and said, "I will never be able to have those memories."  
  
Tatsuya never really realized how much he had as he stared at the pictures. One of the pictures was the first time he took a step. Another one was the first time he got his skateboard. He remembered the first time he fell off his skateboard and scratched his knee, he started to cry but he got up and started to skate again.  
  
He sighed then looked over to Crystal and said, "Well, let's go."  
  
Crystal smiled and nodded. Then the two headed out of the door and started to walk toward the park. In Tatsuya's arm was a skateboard and Crystal couldn't help but look at.  
  
Crystal then asked, "Tatsuya, is it hard to skateboard?"  
  
Tatsuya stared at the skateboard then back up to Crystal as he smiled and answered, "At first it is because you have to learn to balance. After awhile you just get use to it."  
  
Crystal laughed a bit as she said, "Last time I tried to skateboard the board flew in the sky, I fell on my back, and the skateboard almost hit my face."  
  
As they laughed Rei and Kira looked up and they both yelled, "Hey!"  
  
Crystal and Tatsuya looked up and noticed Kira and Rei were waiting for them on the jungle gym.  
  
Crystal raced off waving her hand, "Hey guys!"  
  
Crystal and Tatsuya climbed at the top of the jungle gym, Crystal sat below Rei and Kira and Tatsuya was next to Crystal but standing up on the Jungle Gym. The four sat on the Jungle Gym talking and laughing. Tatsuya got off the Jungle Gym and started to roll around on his skateboard and Kira followed behind so she can sketch him do some tricks.  
  
Crystal and Rei sat there silently and waiting for the question that Rei hoped she would ask. But he knew she was going to ask and she has a right to know.  
  
Crystal sighed and had finally asked, "Rei, how did he die?"  
  
Rei closed his eyes and asked, "Do you want to know?"  
  
Crystal didn't look up to Rei as she said, "I don't want to know, but I should know."  
  
Rei then silently whispered with no emotions at all, "He jumped off the school building after you went to South Korea, two years ago."  
  
Crystal gripped the cold metal tightly and she felt the cold tear fall down her cheek. Her memories of Sei were probably the only reason why she was alive. She remembered all the times they laughed, cried, and the many times she had to defend for him. She remembered the last painting he was painting before she left...  
  
_Crystal watched Sei paint quietly and patiently. The room seemed to be filled with sadness. They wanted to talk, but there were both scared that they were going to burst out crying.  
  
Crystal looked at one of Sei's drawings and said, "Nice painting Sei."  
  
Sei looked up and said, "Thanks."  
  
Then he continued to paint and Crystal placed her head on his shoulder and asked, "What is it called?"  
  
Sei was still painting as he answered, "It's called "My Life"."  
  
Crystal noticed the painting looked very sad, gloomy, and the person was hidden in the corner holding himself. It was looking up confused and hopeful. The person looked like Sei but he was probably using Rei as a model so it would look like him.  
  
Crystal then asked, "How come it looks so sad and alone?"  
  
Sei sighed as he answered, "Because that's how I feel most of the time."  
  
Crystal placed her hand on top of his hand that was holding the brush and she said, "I'll paint with you, so you won't feel alone then."  
  
Sei laughed as he said, "Then I'll change the title to "My Life Before You"."  
  
As the continued to paint the lonely picture, at the corner there was someone holding out a hand to the person in the corner.  
_  
Crystal couldn't take these memories anymore. She jumped off the Jungle Gym quickly and ran off to find a place to hide. Rei watched her run off but didn't bother to move. Tatsuya looked up and noticed Crystal had run off.  
  
Tatsuya grabbed his skateboard and ran over to Rei asking, "What the hell Rei? Why she ran off? What did you do? Damn it, never mind!"  
  
Crystal wanted to run home, but if she did that she would just run into another hell. She didn't know where to go. She just wanted to run. The tears continued to fall down on her cheeks. Then Crystal felt someone call out her name, which happened to be Tatsuya. Crystal stood there and Tatsuya had run up to her.  
  
He looked at her concern and asked, "What's wrong Crystal?"  
  
Crystal shook her head and still cried. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to admit it to herself. She didn't even want to think about it, but is seemed that the thought is forever going to haunt her. Tatsuya held her close and tried to comfort her as best that he could. He didn't understand why she was crying, but he didn't care. It hurt him so much to know that she was hurt inside and he isn't able to fix it. He stroked her hair gently and placed his head on top of hers. He let her cry on his shoulder and gradually she stopped crying.  
  
Rei sat there on the Jungle Gym and took it all in. Kira climbed back up on the Jungle Gym and sat next to him confused and shocked all together. Her eyes looked up to Rei's face worried also.  
  
Kira asked, "Rei what happened?"  
  
Rei didn't answer for awhile then he said, "Kira... I have a twin brother named Sei. Sei and Crystal were going out, until she moved to South Korea. And then, two years ago, he jumped off the building."  
  
Kira looked at Rei shocked. She didn't know what to say to him but she knew she had to do something. Kira gently held his hand and looked up at Rei. Rei looked at her in the eyes and her gentle eyes seemed to drain all the sadness from him. He held her close to him.  
  
Tatsuya stood there holding Crystal confused. But he didn't care. As long he was there to hold her, to help her, he didn't care. He didn't have to know, he just wanted to help her. Slowly she moved back looking down at the ground, but Tatsuya took his hand and made her look at him.  
  
Tatsuya looked at Crystal confused and asked, "What's going on Crystal? If you don't want to answer that's fine... but I..."  
  
Before he could finish Crystal began to explain, "Rei had a twin brother named Sei. Sei and I were going out during middle school until I moved to South Korea. And Rei told me that he... he did suicide."  
  
Tatsuya was shocked to know that Rei even had a brother, and then the shock doubled to know he was a twin, and the shocked tripled to know that he went out with Crystal, and then the shock went beyond to know the fact that Rei's twin brother did suicide.  
  
Tatsuya stammered to say something but nothing came out so Crystal said, "I'm fine for now."  
  
Tatsuya and Crystal looked at each other both sad for somewhat the same reason yet at the same time a different reason. Both lost someone. Crystal lost someone she loved and Tatsuya believes he lost someone he loves.


	5. Destiny

**MARS and VENUS**

Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MARS even though I wish. I do own Crystal Sung so no one can use her without my permission!

**Author Note:** Sorry if it took me a **VERY** long time typing this. But I finally got it and I finally completed it! I hope you enjoy!

_The God of War, Mars, looked down at the tearful alien girl from Venus. For his whole life, he had the heart that was cold, empty, and harsh but when he looked at the girl's eyes filled with sadness, his heart felt so weak. This new feeling that was born in Mars was confusing and for the first time in his life, he was scared. He couldn't stand seeing her cry so he had quickly held her close to him._

Crystal read the paragraph to Tatsuya and asked, "Well, how is it?"

Tatsuya asked, "Is that all you're going to read to me? Come on! For a drama book this is really good."

Crystal laughed as she flipped through the pages again and said, "All right fine! I'll read something else, let me find it."

_The beautiful Princess of Mars glared jealously and furiously at Venus. The knife in her hand ready to strike into the innocent heart of Venus, the heart that Mars loved so much, the heart that is taking her dreams away. This stranger from another planet was shredding her dreams little by little. The Princess stepped closer to Venus with the knife over her head. Venus was trapped between the wall and the knife that was soon about to take her life._

_The Princess shouted, "You will not take the man I love! You will not take the man I am destined for! You will not take my destiny as Queen of Mars!"_

_Venus cringed as she braced herself for the blow and let out a scream of fear. But she felt nothing. Venus opened her eyes and saw that someone was holding the Princess's hand from striking her._

Crystal sighed as she said, "And I haven't decided who is going to save her, Venus's friend or Mars himself."

Tatsuya questioned Crystal, "Who is Venus's friend?"

Crystal sat back in her chair and said, "Venus's friend is the Moon. Moon is very strong for a girl, and she is also very wise."

Tatsuya asked, "Is that part in the beginning of the book or somewhat in the middle?"

Crystal raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know. I just write stuff down and hopefully I can put it all together."

Rei walked up from behind Tatsuya followed by Kira as he shouted, "Hey guys!"

Kira smiled as she greeted, "Good mourning."

Then everything went on its usual schedule, as Crystal likes to put it. They all hang out in the mourning around their desks, pretend to pay attention in class, hang out during lunch, and once again pretend to pay attention in class, hang out a bit after school, and then go home. But inside Crystal there was this unusual feeling of something was missing. Rei noticed that her behavior was different and felt that he was responsible for her depression. So during lunch he wanted to talk to her privately.

Rei apologized, "Crystal, I am really sorry."

Crystal looked at him first confused as she asked, "What are you sorry for?"

Rei placed his hands in his pocket as he explained, "I know that you needed to know about Sei. But I should have tried to at least make you feel better..."

Crystal smiled the best as she can as she said, "Rei, when you are telling someone something like that there isn't a better way to say it. No matter how you say it, he is dead. We just have to keep going on with our lives."

Rei then asked, "So you're not sad?"

Crystal sighed as she answered, "Of course I am sad. Sei was someone I could really trust, but I don't think Sei would like me to linger in the past and waste my future."

Crystal patted Rei's shoulder and said, "So don't worry about me. Ok? You worry about yourself and Kira."

Rei nodded and they both began to walk back to class in silence. But as Rei and Crystal walked by the Gym, she noticed some shadows moving toward the gym. She could have sworn she saw Kira among the group.

Crystal looked up to Rei and said, "I'll catch up to you in a minute."

Rei nodded and thought she just needed to be alone. She walked separately from Rei toward the gym. He sighed as he started walking towards class by himself. Crystal turned around to watch Rei go and then looked back up to the gym. Quietly she leaned next to the door and looked inside from the corner of her eye. Not to her surprise she saw Kira with her right arm on the table. But what made the anger stir inside of Crystal was that she saw Harumi holding a dumbbell over her head as she aimed at Kira's hand.

Then she heard Kira say, "One week... if I cry for one week... will you forgive me...if I am in love with Rei?"

That's when Crystal stood in front of the door, her hazel eyes glared madly at the girls as she said, "Let her go Harumi."

Harumi looked up to see Crystal but instead of fear on her face, Harumi was smiling as she said, "Oh perfect. I told you I would get back at you and Kira. This is how I am going to do it. Hold her down girls."

Crystal didn't notice there were other girls in the room but by the time she noticed it was too late for action. They had quickly taken her arms behind her back and her down on her knees.

Then Harumi said, "This is all to perfect. You see, I know you don't care if I hurt you. But I know that you hate it when people mess with helpless people. Let us say good-bye to Kira's love for art."

Crystal's eyes looked up to Kira's and saw the familiar sadness that she had seen before. Chills ran down Crystal's back when she could have sworn she saw Sei instead of Kira there, leaning on the table so helplessly.

As she remembered Sei, the anger grew inside of her as she yelled out, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Rei reached up to the classroom and looked at Tatsuya and Tatsuya asked, "So, how did it go?"

Rei sighed as he said, "Well, I got it off my chest at least. Say, where is Kira?"

Tatsuya answered, "She hasn't been back since some girls from class called her away."

Rei then yelled out, "Where is Harumi?"

Some shouted out "I don't know" or "I haven't seen her." But one answered, "Wait... I think I saw her over by the gym."

Rei remembered that when Crystal had walked off and towards the gym. He quickly sprung into action and ran out of classroom. Harumi followed behind him confused on what was going on, but inside of him there was a bad feeling growing inside of him.

Harumi glared at the outraged South Korean and said to her friend, "Knock her out."

One of the girls grabbed the nearest dumbbell which happened to be a 5 pound and knocked Crystal on the side of her head. Crystal was hit hard but she did not give up on the fight, noticed there was one less hand on her she escaped from the grasp of the girls. But another weight had hit her head hard and she fell to the ground unconscious. As she laid there on the cold ground, drops of blood ran down her forehead.

Harumi sighed as she said, "Damn. I was hoping for her to see Kira's hand get crushed."

She paid her attention back to Kira as she said, "Now as you can see, from your little friend, I am being serious. Now promise me that you won't get any closer to Rei. That you'll give him up."

To Harumi's surprise Kira said, "No..."

So she placed the weight close to Kira's hand and asked, "Don't you care about not being able to draw?"

Kira then slowly let out, "If I can't use my right hand, I'll draw with my left hand. I could use either if I tried." Harumi slowly took the dumbbell away form her hand as she stared shock of Kira as she continued, "I've even heard about a girl who drew with her feet because she had no hands. And someone who held a brush in her mouth because she had no feet." Then she looked up to Harumi and said, "Or are you going to smash my mouth to?"

The whole time everyone was staring at Kira and didn't notice that Crystal had gain a little bit conscious. Slowly she got up and walked over to Harumi. Harumi was mad at Kira's words and she brought up the dumbbell over her head to strike, but Crystal had grabbed the dumbbell and looked at the four heads of Harumi spinning around. But she didn't let the weakness show as she threw the dumbbell away from Harumi's reaches.

Crystal then punched her hard in the face and glared down at Harumi and said, "I told you I wouldn't be a happy camper if you hurt Kira. And I don't think Rei will be either if he ever finds out about this, so if I were you I would run right now."

Harumi glared at Crystal with hate so much hate that it could even kill. But Crystal couldn't really tell because she saw four blurry heads of Harumi spinning around. Soon Harumi got up and ran off with her friends following behind.

Crystal looked at Kira with a smile and said, "You all right?"

She nodded and Crystal as she said, "That makes one of us, so if you don't mind, I'll just take a nap for now."

Crystal fell on the ground yet again and at the door was Rei breathing hard. Tatsuya followed behind and saw Crystal on the ground and her head bleeding. Tatsuya kneeled next to Crystal and picked up her head. Rei looked to where the dumbbell was seeing it was misplaced then quickly grabbed Kira's hand and looked at them.

Tatsuya touched Crystal's cheek but quickly removed his hand because of the shock of how cold it was. His eyes looked to her skin and noticed how pale it was and her lips were no longer it original color but more of a faded pink. He quickly placed his hand on her throat, checking her pulse. He couldn't face it. He didn't want to believe it. The tears poured out as he did his sad attempts to wake her up. He ran his fingers through her hair and didn't care about the blood that he was covered in. Rei and Kira turned around shocked at Tatsuya's reaction. But the tears and the cries were all too obvious...

Crystal was in Sei's arms once more.

Tatsuya looked at the gravestone that read, "_Crystal Kim Sung._". Next to Tatsuya was Rei who was reading another gravestone that red, "_Sei Kashino_". Today was exactly 3 years sense he died. Today was exactly 1 year sense Crystal died.

Tatsuya laughed a bit as he said, "I guess those two were met to be together. They died on the exactly same day."

Rei didn't say anything as Tatsuya added, "And I lost both girls I loved to the Kashino family. Isn't that weird?"

Rei turned to Tatsuya and said, "Tatsuya, I'm really sorry. I really am. Don't say stupid things like that in front of Crystal and Sei."

Tatsuya sighed as he said, "I know. I'm sorry. Its just say things out of frustration."

Kira walked between the two boys and said, "Umm... I brought the books you wanted me to bring."

Kira placed the books out in front of her one said Mars and Venus and another said My Story written by Crystal Sung. It took Tatsuya 3 months to have the guts to finish those two books for Crystal and organize them but he did it. He did it for Crystal this out of the two things will be the last things he will do for Crystal. But there was one more thing. He promised himself he would keep going with is life.

Tatsuya took the two books and gave Rei Mars and Venus and said, "This book would be for you and Kira. You were her inspiration and models for her. If you guys don't mind, I want to be alone here."

Rei and Kira nodded and slowly walked away, and Tatsuya made sure they were gone. He took a lighter out of his pocket as he laid the book down. He lit the book on fire and began to cry.

Tatsuya then said, "This book is for you, Crystal. I hope you are happy again with Sei. You two are really destined for each other..."

He walked away as the book burned away and left Crystal in Sei's arms... forever.


	6. Epilogue

**MARS and VENUS**

Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MARS even though I wish. I do own Crystal Sung so no one can use her without my permission!

**Author Note:** Sorry if it took me a **VERY** long time typing this. But I finally got it and I finally completed it! I hope you enjoy!

As the years go by, Tatsuya gradually learned that Sei and Crystal were destined for each other and he had to learn to get over that. But somewhere in his heart, he felt like as if something was not explained but as time goes on, he gradually ignores the feeling and moves on. The only time does he truly remember this haunting feeling is the exact day that Crystal and Sei died on the exact same date.

Two years past and Tatsuya sat in his room quietly, as he thought to himself and stared at the picture of Crystal and him. The doorbell rang but he didn't seem to hear it as he continued to ponder on the past and what they use to have. And he didn't seem to be disturbed by the door opening and jumped a bit to hear his mother's voice.

Her voice a bit shaky and confused said, "Tatsuya… there is a package for you…"

Tatsuya stood up from his chair confused and asked, "Who is it from?"

Tatsuya thought it was going to be an honest late birthday or late Christmas present but his thoughts were wrong as his mother responded, "It's from Crystal's father."

Tatsuya gently took the package from his mother in his hands, shaky and uncomfortably and took a seat on the edge of his bed. His mother looked to her son sadly and slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. Tatsuya stared at the package and his heart seemed to grow cold and hard as his memories of her seemed to engulf him. He slowly began to open the package very neatly and noticed it was a simple diary. The sent of Crystal surrounded him and the kind aura made his eyes water. He noticed there was a piece of paper that stuck out of the book so he turned to the page and began to read. It was a note for her father that said:

_Dear Tatsuya,_

_This diary was Crystal's which might explain of your confusing feeling that you have right now. I know how it feels to loose a loved one and I thought you might want to know some things about Crystal. In this book, please, don't break your heart about it… think of it in a better term. And thank you for realizing how special Crystal is to me, and it makes me so sad to the fact I was not able to listen to Crystal more and something so dramatic would happen. And now I lost everything… I have nothing anymore. I have nothing to live for… so thank you._

_Lee Sung_

Tatsuya turned his attention to the page next to the letter and began to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day of school, and it was hell. First everything was going fine. I even got to see Rei again! I miss him and Sei a lot! So whenever I asked him where is Sei… he tells me the most dreadful news. I wished I should I died right there and no one would have cared. I found out that Sei had committed suicide. It's not fair; the only reason why I trudge on with this terrible life is of Sei. Because of the damn promise that I gave to him… that we gave to each other. I want to die! When can my father just finish me off! Please! God just let me die!_

_Crystal Sung_

Tatsuya turned to the next page:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I kissed Tatsuya… but I didn't feel anything. It wasn't like kissing Sei… but maybe I'll gradually learn to love Tatsuya and get over Sei. But I know my heart belongs with Sei and there is no way I can get out of it… but at least I can try._

At that point of the page, Tatsuya quickly slammed the book closed and cried. He didn't hide his tears, he didn't care if anyone was there, and he just let it all out. He knew now what was missing and what he needed to know. He needed to know if she had truly loved him, but he guessed she didn't. But then he remembered what Crystal's father said… to not break his heart about it… but to think positive. But how can he stay positive about it? Slowly he began to realize that now she was now truly with someone she loves and not hoping for a better life because she is now she is with Sei. Forever.


End file.
